All of the Pieces
by PaigexPurgatory
Summary: Dealing with death is never easy. I do NOT own anything. Warning Character Death


Allison hand shook over the drawer of clothes. His clothes, covered him his scent, absent of his touch.

She brought a shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply, and for a moment he is next to her, touching her, and then he is gone again.

"YOU DID THIS! IT IS YOUR FAULT! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! NOT ONCE! BUT YOU KILLED HIM ANYWAY! I HATE YOU!" Allison screams into the reflection of her father in the mirror ahead of her.

Chris Argent eyes were glazed over in remorse. She is sobbing, into the blue t-shirt. "I thought-"he starts to say but is cut off

"I don't care what you thought! You still shot him. You still took him away from me, from everyone. Don't you get that?" She turned to face him. "He was better than you! He will always be better than you!" he steps forward "Don't you dare come near me! Don't you come anywhere near me!"

Chris feels a hand on his shoulder, it is Stiles. "Get out" he says softly. Chris looks at him with questions "I mean it get out, right now!" the older man takes another sad glance back at his daughter before exiting the room and heading down the stairs. Here he turns to face Stiles, Chris Argent is pissed, he would not be ordered around by a 17 year old boy.

"You have no right!"

Stiles eyes flash in anger "NO! you don't have the right! Your daughter is in pain, and you are the person who caused it! This isn't a phase! She loved him! I- I can't even think of words to say that would cover how miserably you have failed her. As if killing Scott wasn't enough. Allison is dying in there! I am dying here. You murdered my best friend! You killed the love of her life! You slaughtered a son! Yes you killed the wolf! But he was so much more than that! You don't see it and that's why you will never understand!" Stiles gasps. "I want you out! I never want to see your face here again or I swear to god I will kill you!"

"I raised her! She is still my baby girl!"

"You lost her when you shot Scott in cold blood." Allison's father licks his lips before storming out of the house. Stiles walked back up the stairs and over to the broken girl. She was now huddled in a tight ball on her bed the t-shirt still tangled in her thin fingers. He sat down against the head board and wrapped her into a hug.

The rest of the pack had heard the yelling from a mile away and had already arrived at the house. Jackson had a pained and empty look in his eyes. Lydia can't handle it and has to excuse herself to the basement to cry. Derek just stared at the floor jaw clenched. Erica's face is buried in Isaac's leather jacket. Isaac's rests his lips on Erica's forehead and lets fair few tears escape him. Boyd's is leaning against the door frame silent, ridged, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

Stiles motioned that the pack go down stairs.

Stiles stays with her until the exhaustion takes her over. She slips into sleep tears still on her cheeks.

Once the door clicked close, the boy ran his fingers through his buzz cut and leaned against the wall. Every time he blinked he saw it again. The blood and the arrow. He relived the terror he felt. Scott was dead before he hit the ground. He could see every emotion on the others faces. The fear turned panic turned rage. The pack wasn't hurting anyone. Chris Argents attack was unprovoked. He had come into the house in hopes of killing Derek. Scott had come running when he heard Allison Jackson Lydia and Stiles heart beats rising. The answer came quickly. Chris had a crossbow pointed at Stiles throat. "tell me where he is!" the older man had shouted. Stiles stood in front of Lydia protectively.

Scott came around the corner to quickly and tried to take the bow away. Chris was furious, in that split second of lapsed judgment he had lost everything. Scotts was dead before anyone could blink.

Stiles shook himself. Wiped the tears away and went down the stairs. Lydia rushes into his arms. "I can't lose anyone else." He says brokenly.

Lydia looks up at him. "You won't lose me" she whispers and kisses him lightly.

Derek sits on the couch, waiting for news. His eyes meet Stiles. Derek's eyes ask how Allison is. Stiles bites his lip and shakes his head gravely signifying that she was in bad shape.

Jackson looks despondently at the old wood floor. Erica and Isaac are huddled closely on the couch. Boyd is out back punching everything he can.

Allison wakes up later that night still in Scott's bed. She pulled the covers over her head and hugged the pillow closer trying to mimic Scott's warmth. She shook again. She doesn't want to face another day without him, another day alone, a life without his warmth. Without his love.

But she does get up. Maybe not that day or that week but she does. She looks at the world still spinning and cries. But the tears don't last forever. Sometimes there are no words for what you have been put through. Nothing that can be said to make it easy. But one day each of them will wake up and feel better. The pain will fade. The tears will dry. And sometimes the sadness just ends.


End file.
